


I Can't Lose You

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You

Delphine sounds panicked and Cosima emerges from the shower to find herself looking down at Delphine sat on the bottom step, crying pitifully. She had packed a few suitcases, things she would give to Sarah. Delphine seemed to think that Cosima is gone, that she is lost to her. 

"Delphine?"

She ignores how she's half-naked and makes her way down to stand over Delphine, moving to settle beside her. 

"Delphine, what's wrong?"

Delphine simply keeps crying for a long time before she is able to speak and her voice is shaking. 

"I can't lose you... I can't..."

"Delphine."

Cosima smiles, kissing her gently. 

"You couldn't lose me if you tried... your stuck with me... for life."


End file.
